Often, in affiliate-based marketing, acquiring user impression data and trend analytics data is important to effectively target end user needs. Obtaining such data typically requires owners of affiliate websites to add code (such as a JavaScript tag) to the website or to otherwise agree to share user data with third parties. In some circumstances, affiliate websites may be unable or unwilling to provide such information. Thus, in these situations, user impression data may be unavailable outside of the affiliate website, which may result in mismatched or sub-optimal product targeting and product offerings.
The present disclosure is directed to overcoming one or more of these above-referenced challenges. The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art, or suggestions of the prior art, by inclusion in this section.